Enlightenment
by floria-pip
Summary: One shot. What goes through Eugene's mind as he passes from the realm of the living to 'limbo? Takes place when Eugene is stabbed by Gothel in the tower. Please R&R!


**Hello wonderful people!**

**So this is just a look into what happened in that short moment when Eugene was dead. This is in first person, because It makes it easier for me rather than writing in third person, my heart drops a little when I realise a fic has been written in third person xD**

**Hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave feed back in way of a review!**

**I don't own Tangled, Disney does ^w^**

**Im-Sailing xx**

"...And you were mine... "

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into the overwhelming darkness. I felt numb all over, only the slightest of pain in my abdomen, where I distinctively remember being stabbed by the crazy hermit lady, Gothel.

I felt like I was betraying Blondie, or I might go so far as to say I had done her wrong.

Clumsily shredding her beautiful golden hair with a broken piece of glass, then leaving her behind in a world that she knew very little of, and what she did know was probably lies and distorted views on the world that Gothel had told her to scare her from ever leaving her tower.

But now as I seem to regain clarity of mind, I realize that I'm not laying beside Blondie, however I am laying down on my side, clutching my abdomen where I had been run through with the dagger. I take my hand away to see that there is no wound and blanch in shock. I slowly come to the conclusion...

That I've gone mad.

I was wondering when it would happen, what with finding a girl that lives in a tower, with seventy foot long hair that glows and heals, all along I had been thinking, _am I crazy yet?_

It seemed so.

Shaking the thought from my fuzzy mind, I got up onto my knees, and then slowly brought myself to a standing position in the middle of the tower. I scratched at my head, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey ugly."

I turned around swiftly, shocked to hear a voice that sounded frighteningly like my own.

"What the...?" I was the only one here, right? In this almost omniscient dream-like state, I couldn't be sure. I looked around some, only to find nothing else in Blondie's tower.

"Hey buddy, I'm talking to you,"

I turned my head quickly, a little bit too quickly maybe, to see an exact copy of myself, sitting on one of the wooden beams that held the roof of the tower, his arm casually slung over one of his knees as he looked down at me, a smirk on his face.

I fell back and tripped over onto my ass in shock, my mouth agape as I stared at, well, Me, in shock.

He mockingly mimicked my expression, and then hopped down to give me a hand up.

"Urr... What's happening? Why am I here? How are _you_ _here? _What's going on? " I spluttered out quickly, losing control of my words in a fit of frustration and confusion.

Other Me looked at me like this was all just a casual situation, nothing strange about it at all. He slung his arm around me and turned us both towards the open window ledge to look out into the distorted dream-like world. I gasp in awe, and lean forward a little more.

"Woah there buddy! We don't want you dying twice in three minutes now, do we?" He said with a jovial expression plastered onto his face.

I looked at him with a frown, and said in a monotonous voice, "I can't help but get the vibe that this is all just a joke to you," I turn back to look out through the window before I feel him slap my back good naturedly. I turn around to see him walk towards the wooden chair in the corner of the small space and sit down.

"Well it's not every day I get to talk to someone as handsome as myself," He smirks at me, expecting me to laugh, but seeing as I just died a few moments ago, I'm not in the mood for chuckling at this particular moment in time.

His cheeky grin falls into a frown, "What? Not even a snicker? You've changed man." He shakes his head in disappointment.

I look at him in frustration, "I'm you! Or have you failed to notice that _tiny_ detail?" I near enough shout at myself.

Yep, definitely crazy.

He rolls his eyes at me, and hefts himself out of the chair, then grabs my shoulder in a firm grip.

"Look," he begins, walking my over to the small desk by the wall, and forcing me down to sit on it, "all I'm here for, is to tell you a bunch of crap about how lucky you are, and be grateful for the things you're about to receive, so shut your trap and listen, _closely_,"

I lean away from him, swallowing the lump in the back of my throat. "O-okay," I manage to stutter out.

His serious expression falls, and the crooked smirk returns along with his good mood, "Good. Now then," he grabs the chair to lean on the back of it as he talks to me, "you died-"

"Really? I didn't notice," I chime in sarcastically.

He glares at me telling me with his eyes to _shut up._

"As I was saying, you died, but because you died so another could live in your place, in this case Blondie, fate or destiny has given you the second chance to go back to your life, so you can help Blondie with her new life."

I look at him in confusion. People die for loved ones every day, why should I be so special? I'm a no good thief, I know I don't deserve it.

As if he could read my mind, he rolls his eyes at me again, "I know people die every day, what makes you so special right?"

I nod dumbly, waiting impatiently for the answers to the questions floating around in my head.

"You may not deserve to have the privilege to a second chance, but does Blondie really deserve to be torn away from all that she knows? Only to have to go out into the outside world. She doesn't. She needs you, to help her through and to help her understand her new way of life."

_This guy sounds way too serious to be me._

He carried on, leaning back slightly on the old chair, "Others may deserve to come back and help loved ones also, but they don't have a girl with the power to heal others-"

"But I cut off her hair before I died."

He glared at me again.

"Don't you think I know that? Stop interrupting me, and you might find out what's going on,"

I didn't interrupt him again.

"Right, so you cut her magical hair before you passed, but her healing powers are also within her tears. As we speak, she's holding your lifeless body in her arms, quietly sobbing the healing song to herself, as her tears fall. While we've been speaking for about ten or so minutes, all this has passed by for her in merely one or two minutes."

When he had finished, I slowly got up, still in shock and awe that I would be returning to the life of the living in a matter of minutes.

I turned to myself, _that still sounds strange, _and noticed he had turned away slightly in politeness, giving me a few seconds to come to terms with what he had just told me.

He turned back towards me when he noticed I was looking at him. "So, when you go back, I don't think it would be a bright idea to tell people about you little out of body experience, you'll sound really crazy man," he chuckled slightly as he walked over to me, clapping me on the shoulder.

I smirked back at him, clapping my own hand onto his shoulder. A few moments later however I felt a warm sensation on my cheek, and brought up my other hand up to touch where the warm feeling had been as my other hand slipped from Other Me's shoulder.

He looked at me, then quickly, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and roughly brought me face to face with him before opening his mouth, "You better look after to her, _buddy, _'cause if you don't, I'll find some way of bringing you down again,"

I looked at him in shock and astonishment, offended that he would think I would be capable of hurting Blondie in the first place.

With that cheerful note, I felt my collar slip from his grip as I seemed to float away from the Other Me, and back into the darkness before I felt myself submerge back into my body in the real world.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight, Blondie looking worriedly down at me, a small frown on her lips.

The first thing I said was, "Rapunzel?"

She looked down at me, her expression changing only slightly, not letting herself hope that I had come back to her through some miracle. "Eugene?" She asked, still unsure.

I noticed her hair, the new colour, it looked better this way, I thought.

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" I smiled up at her the best I could before the excitedly repeated my name before jumping on me.

I caught her in my arms and sat up, burying my face in her neck and inhaling the scent I thought I'd never get to smell again.

I pulled back from her as she giggled happily, then pulled me in to kiss me. I melted into the kiss as I thought:

_This is where I'm meant to be._

**Woah! 1000+ words, I didn't think I'd write that much xD There will most likely be typo's, and for that I apologise, but I have no Beta, and I'm too tired to read through it because its half past four in the morning D:**

**So guys, what'd you think of two Flynns? *wiggles eyebrows **

**Let me know in a review my lovelies!**

_**Im-Sailing xx**_


End file.
